Nothing Can Ever Happen
by x-PinkPanther-x
Summary: It had been four years since Sirius had fallen into the Veil, Four years since she had died inside. What will happen when the past catches up?
1. Prolouge

Nothing Can Ever Happen

_**A.N.: **__Heyy guys! I was watching some of my old Harry Potter videos on Youtube, and decided to write this! _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything except the ideas used to make this story. And characters or quotes belong to J.K. Rowling!_

__________________________________________________________________________

_Hermione sighed, tossing and turning in her bed. It had been three years to the day that Sirius had fallen into the Veil in the Ministry. Three years since she had lost half of her heart. She had tried to stay with Ron after the war, but she couldn't. Not after she had cried out _His _name instead of Ron's when she had first slept with him. The look on his face was of pure agony, and she'd hardly seen him since, except for in the meetings with the Order, who were now helping the Ministry control the people of the wizarding world. Shortly after she left Ron, Harry and Ginny offered her a place to live - With them. She accepted, and moved in with her best friends. But not long after, she left. It was too hard for her to live in Sirius's old home. She bought herself a small studio apartment, not too far from the Ministry, where she worked. _

__________________________________________________________________________

_lol, it's really short... It's only the Prolouge!!! Please R&R!!!_


	2. Hope Returns

_**Title: **__Nothing Can Ever Happen_

_**Chapter: **__The Past Catches up, Part 1_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything! These dudes belong to J.K. Rowling!_

_**Spoilers: **__Order of the Phoenix_

_**A.N.: **__Heyy, just a quick word: Alex Fae is a name I made up, because I don't know who the minister for magic actually is!_

Hermione sighed, looking around her tiny apartment. It was only three in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. This was the night that her dreams betrayed her, showing her memories she tried to keep buried in the depths of her mind. Images of the worst day of her life, when she had watched the only man she had ever loved -_Sirius Black-_ fade into the veil in one of the many rooms in the department of mysteries, in the Ministry of Magic. She needed to get him out of her head, _before_ she went into work. She had been offered a job as an Unspeakable a few weeks ago, and had accepted; knowing that the work would keep her busy. Shaking her head, she headed into the bathroom, where she showered and dressed for work, her usual robes tucked away in a bag for when she got into the Ministry. She wore a smart pair of black trousers, a neat white blouse and a black blazer-like jacket. She put her hair up in a ponytail, not wanting it to get in the way of her work. She had been working harder than ever lately, after re-doing her NEWT's at Hogwarts. She had been happy to return to the old castle, but most of her time was taken up by helping to repair the damage done in the war. It took a lot of power to keep the castle standing, and the column that went from under the castle to the very top, -That kept the castle from collapsing- had been badly damaged. As soon as she had got her NEWT's she had looked for a job at the Ministry, needing a distraction from the past. She got a job in the Improper Use of Magic department, and worked furiously. About two months after she joined the Ministry, she had been offered a promotion, and had eventually ended up as an unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. She looked forward to the long hours of work that were to come later in the day, as they would help her forget the past,-well for a short time at least- and just get on with her work. She sighed, knowing it would be a long day, before dissaparating to the ministry. They were used to her appearing early, so nobody asked her why she was there as she walked to her office three hours earlier than she was needed. Sitting down at her desk, she sighed once again. Forcing herself to concentrate on her work, she reached for a the small stack of paper in her in-tray, and sifted through, picking out the more important things first. she paused at a note that looked important. Reading it through quickly, Hermione gasped, before reading through it three more times, just to be sure. Once she was positive the note was real, and this was not a dream, she started crying quietly. not with sadness, but joy. The note had given her hope. It read:

_Hermione._

_A different branch of unspeakables has been researching the veil that resides in the department of mysteries. They have recently come to realise that there might be a way of bringing back the people who have been trapped in there. They set up a pen and a scroll of parchment overnight to write down any words that were heard, They found that the 'voices' that some people hear, are audible. They decided to show me their findings, and, after reading what was recorded, I wrote this note to you, as your name was heard amongst the other voices. the full phrase was; 'I'm sorry, Hermione.' When I read this, I though that you might have more luck helping to release the people from the veil, as you obviously knew at least one of them._

_Yours,_

_Alex Fae._

_Minister for Magic._

Hermione gaped at the note. They were actually investigating the veil! The one thing that she hated most, yet loved because it was where her beloved Sirius might be. The only place she would let herself think he was. And now they were telling her there might be a way to bring him back! She immediately got up, a pad of paper and a pen in hand, and made her way towards the minister's office, hoping what she'd hear would be good news.

_**A.N.: **__Heyy guys... I know its really short, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger, and my inspiration ran out... :( i hope you like it!_

_Rhiannon_

_-x-x-x-x-_

_=^.^=_

_PLEASE R&R!_


End file.
